


Duzk A Khuzi

by username324b21



Category: The Hobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username324b21/pseuds/username324b21
Summary: to love a warriora witch amoung dwarves was not a common sight to mostbut to them it was like seeing home





	1. Prologue [Part 1]

At eight months of age, Enera was found

It was raining in the Blue Mountains. This was rare in the summer, so while the people were glad for the god's gift, they all stayed inside so they wouldn't be soaked.  
Everyone, except for one.  
Thorin Oakenshield tried his best to not fall in the rain as he made his way over to his life-long friend Balin's house. He banged on the door, which was almost immediately opened to reveal Balin's smiling face. "Thorin! Come in, get out of this rain." Thorin did, gladly so, and shoved off his hood as soon as he was inside before turning to face Balin. The two dwarves grasped shoulders and smashed their foreheads together- a greeting custom of dwarves. Smiling down at his friend, Thorin pulled off his cloak and hung it up.  
"So, Balin, what was so important that you had to show me in the middle of this storm?" He asked, shaking his head slightly to rid it of the fallen rain. Balin became a bit more serious and started leading him into the back area of the house.  
"In here. Dwalin's got her," he said. Thorin started for a second, replaying what Balin had just said. What did he mean by 'her'?  
He didn't have to wonder long.  
Balin and Thorin entered the room to find Dwalin holding what could have only been a small baby. He was holding it as if it might break in one arm, while in the other he was practicing his throw with several knives Thorin had seen his nephews, Fili and Kili, had given to him earlier that day.  
"Dwalin." Thorin said in greeting, causing the dwarf to turn. They both nodded in respect before turning their attentions to the bundle in Dwalin's arms. "I am assuming that's what I think it is." Thorin stated, earning a nod from Balin. "Which one of you found her?" He asked.  
"I did. I thought I heard something out back, so I went to check." Dwalin said. Thorin frowned.  
"Was there anything else?"  
"No. Just her." Balin said.  
"Someone... left a baby on your back porch."  
"Yes."  
"And she's not even a dwarf." Dwalin added to his brother's statement. "Look." He pulled back the blanket they had wrapped her in to reveal the sleeping child. Thorin let his mind process for a moment.  
"If she's not a dwarf, then what is she?" He asked the obvious first. Balin and Dwalin glanced at each other. Thorin tilted his head. "What?"  
"We... we think she might be a witch." Balin said. Thorin leaned against the doorway and shook his head. There had been raids going on all over Middle-Earth- raids to hunt down and exterminate witches.  
"Did she do something?" Thorin asked. Dwalin nodded.  
"Aye. I was almost speared by a broken tree branch when I was outside- she simply waved her hand and it was lodged into the tree next to me instead."  
Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sort everything out.  
"We were planning on keeping her." Balin said. Thorin's head snapped up.  
"What?"  
"Thorin, she was left here for her safety. If we leave her, she won't survive the night." Dwalin said. However, seeing how his friend wasn't fully convinced, he added on, "What would you want someone to do if you had to leave Fili or Kili to them?" Thorin looked at the two of them for several long moments before he slowly nodded.  
"You will raise her alongside Fili and Kili. She can know her true birth if you wish, but starting tonight, you are responsible for her. Do you understand?" He said and Balin smiled.  
"Don't worry, laddie. I took care of you- I can take care of another." He and Thorin shared a smile before Thorin turned to Dwalin. Dwalin responded by looking down at the sleeping girl with a rare smile.  
"Which do you think she'll prefer- axe or sword?"


	2. Prologue [Part 2]

At three years of age, Enera gained the respect of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Uncle Dwalin, why does Thorin hate dragons?"  
This was not the questions Dwalin expected to hear first thing in the morning. Nevertheless, he looked down at his adoptive daughter, who was watching him from the kitchen table with a curious expression. "Well, gogaz, when we were younger, we had an..." Dwalin fought for the right word. "Unpleasant?" Enera suggested. Dwalin chuckled.  
"Yes, that's a word for it. An unpleasant incident happened in our past with a dragon, one that took out home and our people away from us. He's never really been fond of them since." Dwalin swung his cloak, readying himself for another day at the forge. Enera stayed quiet for a few moments before she spoke up again.  
"Can I go with you to the forge?" Dwalin hesitated, then shrugged. "Don't tell Uncle Balin I let you near the flames so soon," he laughed slightly. Then he kneeled down, facing away from Enera. He heard her hop down from her chair and throw on her miniaturized cloak Dis had made her before climbing into his back and hooking her arms around her neck. "Right- ready?" Dwalin asked.  
"Yep!" Enera exclaimed. Dwalin stood and left the house, shutting the door behind him. Luckily it wasn't too cold out, but Dwalin quickened his pace so Enera wouldn't get cold. They arrived at the forge and were immediately flooded with heat. Enera ducked down out of the way and Dwalin chuckled as he set her down. He took their cloaks off and hung them by the door before nodding by his workstation. "I work over there. You can wander-"  
"Dwalin!" A voice interrupted him. Enera and Dwalin turned to see Thorin walking towards them, an easy smile on his face.  
"Thorin." Dwalin greeted. Gripping each other's shoulders, they smashed their heads together before continuing their conversation. "I didn't know you were in today."  
"I brought the awo hruns." Thorin said, gesturing behind him. Enera peered around Dwalin to see Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili, waiting by one of the stations. Quickly, she ducked back behind her uncle, but Thorin caught the movement. "I see you did as well," he said with a smile. He kneeled down and extended his hand slightly. "Hello, awo smiddi," he said softly to Enera. Enera looked at him for several moments before Dwalin nudged her.  
"Go say hello, Enera," he said. Thorin stayed still as Enera slowly moved forward and placed her much smaller hand in Thorin's rough ones. Moving slowly as to not startle her, he gently pressed his forehead against her hand as a sign of greeting before he gave her a smile.  
"You a bit young to be in a forge, aren't you?" He asked. Enera straightened.  
"I'm almost as old as those two!" She defended herself, gesturing at Fili and Kili. Thorin laughed.  
"Indeed you are, and a lass of strong opinions as well, it seems," he gave Dwalin an amused look as he stood. "You're going to have you hands full. Does Balin know she's here?" Dwalin shook his head.  
"She asked to come today."  
"Oh?" Thorin said, looking down at Enera. "And why might that be?"  
"I wanted to say that you shouldn't be mad at all dragons just because one was mean to you." Enera said with her hands on her hips, looking as intimidating as a three year old could.  
Thorin didn't move for a moment. Then he kneeled down once again, took a deep breath, and smiled (a real smile) at Enera. "I suppose you're right. But, I do not hate without reason. However, I'm not the storyteller in our family. Have you ever met my sister?"  
It was in that moment that an understanding and respect grew between the two, that would last them for generations.


	3. Prologue [Part 3]

At fifteen years of age, Enera found her weapon.

Enera couldn't help the growl of annoyance that left her as she hit the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her Uncle Dwalin sighed and shook his head as he tossed her sword back to her as she got up. "You keep doubting yourself, Enera," he said. Enera snatched up her weapon and readied herself once again.  
"I don't."  
"Yes," Dwalin emphasized his words with a hard swing in her direction, which she jumped out of the way of. "You do."  
"No, I don't." Enera jabbed at Dwalin, causing him to move out of the way and knock the blade out of her hand. He then grabbed the young girl's arms and forced her to look at him.  
"You are named after our goddess of life and death- there is nothing more powerful then those two together."  
"I know that." Enera snapped, yanking away. She threw her sword to the side and grabbed the next closest weapon- a mace. Dwalin immediately got into a fighting stance. Enera bared her teeth and let out a warrior's cry and she spun the mace towards him. They engaged in a merciless fight, with Dwalin parting the young girl's attacks. Finally, Enera pressed a small snitch on the side of the mace, and immediately the head of the mace came off with a chain attached. Enera spun before throwing her arms out. She caught Dwalin in the chest with the blow and sent him to the floor with a grunt. They stayed in silence for a few moments, with Enera leaning on her knees and taking deep breaths in. Finally, Dwalin spoke.  
"I think we found your weapon, lass," he said with a proud voice. Enera merely smiled and offered him her arm.


	4. Prologue [Part 4]

At twenty-six years of age, Enera got her first tattoo.

Enera felt like she couldn't breath.  
She had tried to distract her mind with thoughts of her readings or weapons, but nothing could take her mind away from the fact that Lady Dis, the mother of her closet friends and mentor to her anger, was stabbing her repeatedly in the shin with a needle.  
"Are... we... almost... done?" Enera gritted out, gripping the arms of the chairs so tightly she punctured them with her nails. Dis chuckled as she stopped for moment to wipe away the access ink on Enera's skin.  
"Almost, my dear," she said. "I just need to finish the color on the handle.  
Enera would have groaned, but Dis put the needle back on her skin before she could and instead she growled. Luckily, it was only for a few minutes. Dis finally released her and Enera pulled her leg back to look at the tattoo. Dis had designed it herself. It was a golden-handed dagger that was encrusted with jewels and had a jagged silver blade with runes etched on it. "Alright," Dis said, nodding at the tattoo as she dipped her hands in a bowl of water to wash the ink off. "Let's see if it works." Enera closed her eyes and let her hands hover directly over the tattoo. Her eyes slid shut and she tried her best to clear her mind as she started to whisper an incantation, keeping her goal in mind. It felt like only a few moments when Dis' voice broke through her concentration. "Enera, look." Enera did as she was told, and a grin grew on her face as she did. The dagger that was moments before on her skin now rested in her hand.  
"It worked!" Enera laughed. But the moment her concentration flickered, the dagger flew back into her skin, cutting her laughter short. "Well, almost." Dis laughed as Enera fell back into the seat with a groan, pressing a hand to her forehead.  
"You'll have to be careful with that- at least until you learn to control it better, awo khuzi," she said and Enera nodded, her brain fogging as the pain started to set it. "Come on." Dos said soothingly as she helped Enera out of her chair and carefully picked her up. "Let's get you to bed."


	5. Prologue [Part 5]

At thirty-nine years of age, Enera got her first taste of Orc blood.

Enera fit right in with the inhabitants of the Blue Mountains. It would be easy to believe that she herself was a dwarf, minus the beard. Loyal, stubborn, and a complete grudge holder, Enera would not hesitate to smack someone in the teeth if she feels like they deserve it. She was quick to anger and slow to forgive, and her short fuse mad it incredibly easy to get on her bad side, like her uncle Dwalin. However, being raised under her Uncle Balin, one of the smartest dwarves out there, made her knowledgable and understanding of most things, along with the willingness to fight for whatever she feels is right. She always had a sassy retort handy if need be; and in her opinion, "need be" was always.   
She always knew she was a witch- neither Balin nor Dwalin ever felt the need to hide it from her- so she was very in touch with the land and everything on it, and often meditated to calm her temper. It also lead her to be a healer- the best one in the Blue Mountains, in fact (next to Oin, of course). She preferred her sword and mace over other weapons, but has plenty of other ones- a collection to challenge Fili's in size. She had a secret love for mystery stories, finding their dodgy ways and fiery surprises a reflection of herself. She also had plenty of tattoos and piercings, thanks to Lady Dis (the local tattoo artist). Most of the time, Enera spoke very fast and loud, sometimes tripping over her words or accidentally speaking in another language. All in all, she was adored by everyone who met her.  
Well, almost everyone.  
Then again, orcs hated pretty much everyone.  
Enera couldn't help but laugh as she ducked another orc's blow. She couldn't help it- they were fighting like it was the first time they had ever done so, even though they were fighting with seething hatred. Quickly, she snatched the orc's dagger from around his waist and stabbed him twice, right under the last rib and into the kidney, just like Uncle Dwalin had taught her. The Orc dropped like a stone and Enera moved on to another. The two other orcs already laid dead on the ground around them, but Enera felt no pity. It was they who had started the fight after ambushing her on her way back from the next town's market. Luckily, there had been only three of them. Parrying the blow the Orc stuck, Enera slit is throat and quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting sprayed by the black, sticky blood. Of course, it didn't work, and Enera made a noise of disgust as she tried to wipe the blood off her face and out of her mouth. She didn't even notice when the warg came up behind her. She didn't notice when it lowered it's head and pulled back its lips to reveal blood-stained teeth. She didn't notice as she turned to grab her things. She didn't notice until it was too late, and the warg was on her.

She awoke in her dimly lit room, bandages covering her face. She didn't really register anything at first- her mind felt as if it had been removed and cotton put in its place. Groggily, she tried to sit up, but a flash of pain went through her and she landed back on the bed with a snarl. Moments later, the door opened. "Uncle Balin." Enera groaned as the dwarf came into the room with a bowl of water in his hands and a worried expression on his face.  
"How are you, my dear?" He asked, setting the bowl down and sitting down on the chair next to her bed.  
"Wha... happened?" she asked, trying to lift her arm so she could feel the bandages, but she couldn't move it.  
"You were attacked on the road. Do you remember?" Flashes of the event went through her mind and she nodded as best she could. But she had killed them all, hadn't she?  
"That's good. You made Dwalin proud," he said and Enera laughed slightly. It was, after all, her uncles who had taught her how to fight.  
"But... what was it then?" She mumbled, shifting her shoulder to gesture at the bandages. Balin frowned.  
"We believe it might have been a warg," he said. Enera closed her eyes, shame flooding her.  
"I should've known. I should've- kututzo!" She cursed and Balin shook his head, placing a hand over her's.  
"You couldn't have, my dear. It isn't your fault." Balin soothed her, but her mouth still tasted of bitterness towards herself.  
"Can you help me take these off?" She asked about her bandages, struggling to sit up. Her uncle helped her and put several different pillows behind her so she could sit without straining herself. He then began to remove the bandages around her head. Enera couldn't help the flutter of nervousness as the last bandage was removed and Balin made a noise of surprise as he did so. "What is it?" She asked.  
"Your wounds. They're healed." She titled her head.  
"Don't they normally do that?" She asked and he nodded.  
"Yes, but, I have to admit, I didn't think it would be that fast." Balin said and Enera gave her first real smile of the day.  
"Were you hoping to take care of me like you did when I was little, Uncle?" She asked and Balin smiled.  
"Perhaps. I believe Dwalin was looking toward to it more, however. He was insisting that he'd carry you everywhere until they healed." Enera laughed and gestured to the water.  
"May I?"  
"Of course. I'll be right outside," he said, handing her the bowl and leaving the room. Taking a deep breath, Enera looked down at the water and at her reflection. She hadn't ever gotten any major scars- just small ones on her body- but these weren't tiny scars. Three long scars traced down her face, over her left eye. Luckily she could still see out of it. The first one on the top was almost centrally under her left eye. The second was the largest, and was right next to her left eye, going partly up her forehead and all the way down her cheek. The third was close to her nose, and it laid straight down her cheek. Slowly, she reached up to feel them, but drew her hand immediately- she didn't want them to start bleeding. She dipped the cloth into the water and brushed her wounds, clearing them of the last few pieces of dirt and dried blood. Then she set the bowl aside, pushed the blankets off her legs, and sat on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes as the world swayed, then stood when it stopped. Running her hands along things in case she needed to grab them if she fell, she made her over to the door and pressed her ear against it. Sure enough, there were voices on the other side. She could hear her uncles, along with her best friends, Fili and Kili.  
"Apparently orcs had been gathering there for several days, attacking people who went by. Enera got the worst of it." Dwalin said in a gruff voice.  
"Come again, man?" There was Fili.  
"They hurt Enera." Balin said, a bit louder.  
Enera heard something land on the floor harshly.  
"My Enera." Kili. She rolled her eyes at his words, but smiled as well. Before they could say anymore, she pulled open the door and was met by her very worried kinsmen.  
"Enera! You shouldn't be out of bed, lass." Dwalin exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Enera waved his comment away.  
"I'm fine, Uncle," she said, the sting of her stupidity still fresh on her mind.  
"You're not." Kili said, walking over to her. Before Enera could object, he put an arm around her and helped her over to an oversized chair by the fire.  
"Thanks," she said as he set her down. However, he didn't respond for a moment. "Kee?" She looked up to find him staring at her- or rather, her scars. Quickly, she looked around to see that the others were as well. "Oh, say something already," she snapped when the silence got to thick.  
"They suit you." Kili said. Enera look back at him to see him smiling as he threw himself into the armchair next to her's.  
"Suit me?"  
"You're a warrior, lass," Dwalin said from where he was leaning on the doorway. "They just help you fit the part."  
"Aye, no one's going to mess with you now." Fili said, sharing a look with his brother. Enera couldn't help but smile. Quickly, she reached out and swapped at Fili, making him move back with a laugh.  
"When did you all go so sappy?" She asked with a grin.


	6. Prologue [Part 6]

At fifty-two years of age, Enera found her familiar.

Enera was missing.  
This was a worrying factor for one reason- her room looked like it had been pulled apart by wargs.  
Everyone felt like they couldn't breath as they rushed around to every place they could think of, trying to find their lost witch. Balin and Dwalin were besides themselves, with Balin pouring over maps of the Blue Mountains and Dwalin continuously pacing every room he was in, muttering to himself. The Durin heirs were also worried, with Dis going through Enera's room and Thorin, Fili, and Kili spending nearly everyday out in the forest with search parties. This continued for several days (Dwalin now had to be knocked out in order to sleep) until Kili and Fili stumbled upon a cave. They doubled back to get the rest of the search party, who all agreed- this cave had not been here a week before. The entrance had sharp, dark stalagmites surrounding it, so they had to go through one at a time. It was freezing inside the cave, so much so that the walls were covered in ice and the dwarves had to hack at the ice on the floor in front of them so they would fall. As they got further into the cave, it became darker. At one point, all they could see was their breath in front of their faces. "Hold on, lads," Balin said. The others paused and they heard a fire start, and soon a dim light washed over and around them.  
All at once, their gazes fell on a figure before them.  
She was curled in a fetal position, barefoot and covered in a sheet of ice. Her hands were curled and rested next to her heart and her eyes were shut.  
"Enera!" Dwalin exclaimed, dropping his sword and running over to her.   
"Quick, bring the fire over!" Kili said, moving over next to Dwalin. The dwarves did so, worry on their faces as they carefully melted the ice around Enera.  
"Who could have done this?" Balin asked Thorin as they stood in watched in worry. Thorin turned his eyes to the ice covering the cave and carefully ran his hand over it. The light that he had though was coming from the torchlight was truthfully coming from the ice itself, twisting and forming from the shadows cast by Thorin's hand.  
"She did," he said.  
"What?" Kili asked from where he was kneeled next to Enera, ready to check her pulse.  
"You think she used magic?" Fili said, voicing his uncle's thoughts. Thorin nodded and turned to Dwalin.  
"Has she been having nightmares?"  
"Nightmares?" Dwalin interrupted. "That isn't possible, she would have told us-"  
"Maybe not, brother," Balin said as his eyes kept moving to Enera, watching over her. "After all, weren't you the one who said that she was just like Thorin when he was younger?"  
Thorin raised an eyebrow and Dwalin matched his expression. "Stubborn and loyal to a fault of getting your asses kicked," was all he said. Thorin snorted and everyone once again turned their attention to Enera as the last of the ice was melted away. Kili immediately put her head in his lap and cupped her face, making sure to feel for a pulse.  
"She's alive," he said, letting out a sigh of relief. Everyone followed suit, and a few prayers of thanks could be heard.  
"Let's see if the little one will wake," Balin said, moving to stand next to his brother. Kili brushed a strand of hair out of Enera's face as everyone watched. Slowly, the ice around the cave started to melt back, and a great creaking in the earth caused them all to jump as the cave head above them started to move and sunk back into the earth.  
"Enera." Thorin said softly. "You must wake up, else Dis will kill all of us."  
That seemed to do the trick, for Enera started coughing and Balin felt as if he could truly breath as she opened her eyes to see everyone watching her. "What happened?" She asked in a broken voice.  
"You went missing. Scared the living daylights out of us- we didn't know what happened to you." Dwalin explained.  
"How long?"  
"A few days." Kili's voice was quiet as he spoke, continuing to run a hand through her hair.  
Enera frowned. "I'm sorry," she said. Balin shook his head.  
"Don't apologize, berr- it wasn't your fault."  
Enera's face suddenly twisted in anger. "No. It was the humans."  
Thorin straightened. "What do you mean?" They met eyes and Thorin gripped his sword handle. "They tried to burn you." Enera nodded, and Dwalin jumped up, hammer in his hands and murder on his mind, but Thorin put an arm out to stop him. He met Dwalin's murderous look and shook his head slightly. "We'll go later," he said quietly.  
"Here, E," Fili said, going to help her up, but yanked his hand back from her's as fast as lightning. "Mahal, is that a bird?"  
"A raven." Enera said, looking down at the small feathery bundle in her hands. "Maybe a crow," she frowned. "No, definitely a raven- bran," she mumbled as Fili and Kili helped her to her feet.  
"Where'd you find him?" Dwalin asked, still annoyed at not being able to plummet the humans.  
"Her. In my dreams."  
Everyone stopped, then remembered that Enera wasn't exactly human and continued with what they were doing.  
"Come on, dornessiti. Let's get you moving to get rid of some of that cold." Kili said softly and carefully, the dwarves brought their witch back home.


End file.
